grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aldo Absalom Anderson
Appearance A young man with platinum blonde hair that he normally wears swept backwards with long sideburns. One of his most notable facial features is the long scar starting above his right eyebrow and ending blow his left eye. Solidly built with calloused hands from a lifetime working aboard ships. He tries to dress well to hide that, often wearing white coat and a zebra skin hat, he does have a sense of being gaudy.. Personality Aldo will let you know who is very quicky. He tends to be a braggart and an extreme self promoter. He always holds his own interests at heart but that doesn't mean he's entirely stone hearted. He tends to make some attempt to make friends and allies, but he is rather capricious so who knows how long those last for. Aldo has degree of cunning which he uses or attempts to use to get himself out of situations and create schemes to get himself into situations but to him all that really matter are results, the consequences are not often on his mind. Biography Aldo is a born criminal, although nothing so noble to be born the son of an a pirate of the old guard nor something as dark and mysterious to be the boy of some crime boss. He was instead the child of a crew of mobile ship scrappers. Roving marauders who tore apart the many derelicts to be found the in North Blue. Occasionally removing who or whatever residents there are to be found onboard before scrapping the vessel and selling what they found when they get to port. Aldo had to carry his weight on board as soon as he could, His parents couldn't abide by idle hands so he was put to work all tasks they could give him, cutting down riggings and up planks and even assisting in boarding, the boy who was rarely called by his full name, seemingly alternating in being called "Funk" "Mud" and "Boy" had to tightly grip whatever was put into his hands. Aldo grew up with some resent in his heart, He wasnt full of angst in his teen years. He just wanted a bigger slice of the pie. He wanted to stop being a scavenger and start really making some Belli so he just decided to set out for himself after some harsh words Professions Primary Profession ☀Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a Jitte and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Secondary Profession: ☀Carpenter: A Carpenter is someone who makes a living off building things, mainly with wood. With the times being as they are, most carpenters build ships, but there are also those who instead possess the knowledge of making buildings, as well as smaller items that they craft. As they have the knowledge and skill to create whatever they want, only Carpenters can create non-standard ships, and special vehicles that may not even be boats Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in Anderson Brawling and can create techniques in keeping in line with that style of fighting. Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. Jack of All Trades (1 Trait): A jack of multiple skills and a master of none. This character is allowed to take another secondary profession, allowing them IC knowledge and access to any traits it possess. Available for purchase only twice 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Giant Strength (1 Trait): This character's strength is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points Fate of the Swift (2 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase your Will, your technique points, or your max technique rank Combat Style Aldo fights with his Jitte, his fists and most anything he can get his hands on, He tends to do whatever he can to gain an upper hand, Whether that be swinging low or throwing sand into somebody's eyes. As long as Aldo comes away with a win that works along with his vile nature and he's happy with the result Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 50 stat points. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. As a starting character you can start out with one two handed weapon or two one-handed weapon. These weapons can be made of any starting material, with the exception of Seaking Leather. Below, is a transaction sheet where you can keep track of your gains and losses. 'Phantom Cigar '(Free): A impressively wrapped cigar that has the words "Diamond Dogs" written on the label. It says it's to help you pass the time. (Only works once) '''Iron Jitte(Free): A 2 foot iron Jitte with a rounded tip on the longer rod and a pointed tip on the shorter. Rather than being a rounded body the rods are rectangular Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. |} Category:NPC